It's You
by Clover.C
Summary: Feelings will never ever lie. When someone catches your attention, there's no way you can take your eyes of them. You fall so deep into your feelings and when you know they've gone somewhere, you can't get rid of it.    Straight! RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, First and Last

**너라고** [It's You]

Title: **너라고** [It's You]  
>Author: Clover*Crimson<strong><br>**Rate: PG-13  
>Length: Two-shots<br>**Pairing(s):** Cho Kyuhyun - OC  
>Genre: DramaComedy/Angst/Romance  
>Disclaimers: I do not own the characters, only the story.<br>Summary: Feelings will never ever lie. When someone catches your attention, there's no way you can take your eyes of them. You fall so deep into your feelings and when you know they've gone somewhere, you can't get rid of it.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

"Seorin-ah, paman punya tiket ke Seoul, buat kamu saja. Paman ada urusan mendadak di Osaka."

"Wah, benarkah? Terimakasih paman!"

"Sama-sama sayang. Tapi apakah kau yakin ingin pulang ke sana? Orang tuamu sudah lama tiada, kau sendirian nanti..."

"Tidak apa paman, di sana ada teman yang selalu menemaniku kok. Lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku."

"Baiklah, paman tidak akan melarang kalau itu memang maumu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang. Tiket itu untuk pesawat 2 hari lagi. Hubungi paman kapan saja jika kau butuh bantuan, oke?"

"Pasti. Terimakasih paman."

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST, AND LAST?<strong>

"_Penerbangan XXX Airlines 466 tujuan Seoul sudah boarding. __Para penumpang diharapkan segera naik ke pesawat."_

"Sial! Aku terlambat!"

Seorang gadis berkemeja biru kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans hitam sebetis dan flat shoes hitam yang senada berlari kecil ke arah pintu boarding dengan menyeret koper kecilnya. Rambut ikal coklat kemerahannya yang panjang melebihi punggung terurai dihembus angin santai.

Ia segera naik ke pesawat yang sudah agak penuh dengan disambut oleh pramugari lokal yang sedang tersenyum. Seorin menunjukkan tiketnya,

"Ms. Park Seorin, executive class seat 3A?"

"Ne, maaf aku agak terlambat." Kata gadis bernama Seorin itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang kental.

"Tidak apa, kami masih menunggu beberapa orang lagi." Senyum pramugari itu.

Seorin kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduk untuk dua orang; 3A dan 3B. Ia mengangkat koper kecilnya untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi tapi karena tubuhnya yang agak sedikit kecil, ia mengalami kesusahan. Bisa saja ia melempar kopernya seperti bola basket ke dalam bagasi seperti yang waktu kecil ia sering lakukan, tapi itu pasti akan mengundang banyak perhatian jadi ia memutuskan tidak melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membantunya. Figur tangan yang kokoh menyatakan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. Seorin menoleh dan terlihatlah lelaki muda tinggi tampan yang familiar. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada Seorin.

"Ah... arigatou gozaimasu." Seorin menunduk dan duduk di kursinya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sebelum ikut duduk di kursi di sebelah Seorin. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengobrol dengan 2 laki-laki yang bersamanya tadi dan sekarang sedang duduk di kursi C dan D.

"Hyung, kau tidak membantuku sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa tadi!" kata laki-laki itu dalam bahasa yang sangat Seorin kenal; bahasa Korea.

"Itu salahmu, Kyu. Kenapa kau tidak belajar dengan baik?" ucap seorang lelaki yang wajahnya lumayan cantik.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Ucap yang badannya besar,

Seorin terdiam. Pantas saja ia tidak menjawab terimakasih Seorin tadi. Mungkin ia bingung ingin menjawab dengan apa. Merasa diperhatikan, laki-laki itu menoleh memperlihatkan kedua bola mata hitam pekatnya yang indah. Seorin lalu bertanya,

"Kau orang korea?" tanya gadis itu dengan bahasa Korea yang jauh lebih fasih daripada bahasa Jepangnya.

"A...ah, iya. Kupikir kau orang Jepang..." Senyumnya sedikit merekah, tapi ada sedikit nada resah tersirat.

"Setengah. Tapi aku besar di Korea. Namaku Park Seorin, kau?" ucap Seorin sambil mengulurkan tangan. Laki-laki itu menjabat kembali tangan Seorin.

"E...eng... Cho Kyuhyun." katanya ragu.

"Oh? Cho Kyuhyun dari Super Junior? Pantas rasanya aku mengenalmu. Kau terlihat familiar."

"Kau..."

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kalian karena aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada dunia entertainmen. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku akan histeris atau apalah itu." Seorin tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu... tapi kau sepertinya sudah biasa bertemu artis ya?"

"Tidak juga. Dulu orangtuaku artis. Sahabatku di Korea punya pacar artis dari agensi yang sama denganmu. Jadi, aku sudah sering melihat pacarnya datang ke rumah dan kupikir, mereka terlihat biasa saja saat tidak bekerja."

"Wah? Siapa nama sahabatmu?"

"Lee Eunhee. Dia juga bekerja di agensi yang sama, tetapi sebagai manager. Kau tahu?"

"Eunhee-sshi? Tentu saja. Dia kan manager DBSK. Kalau begitu... pacar Eunhee-sshi itu Yunho hyung?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali bertukar senyum. Kyuhyun merasa aman berada di dekat perempuan asing ini karena dia tidak merasa diperlakukan begitu istimewa. Dan perempuan ini juga tidak histeris melihatnya.

"Kyu, bicara dengan siapa kau? Jangan sembarangan mengobrol dengan fans!" Laki-laki yang berwajah cantik itu menepuk pundak Kyu.

"Tidak, ia tidak begitu mengenal kita kok. Dia juga sahabatnya Eunhee-sshi. Dia bukan fans, teuki hyung."

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus hati-hati." Kata yang tubuhnya besar mengiyakan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa, Kangin hyung. Oiya, dia namanya Park Seorin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengenalkan Seorin ke Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Annyeong." Ucap Seorin sambil tersenyum manis.

"A...annyeong." Kata Leeteuk gugup. Semburat pink terlihat di kulit pipinya yang putih walau tidak seputih kyuhyun. Kangin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Seorin lalu meneruskan obrolannya dengan Kyu. Kyuhyun terkadang masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang dari tadi masih senyum-senyum sendiri dan sepertinya asik mengobrol dengan Kangin yang terlihat agak kebingungan. Kadang-kadang wajah Leeteuk terlihat memerah lalu memukul lengan kangin lembut.

'_Leeteuk hyung kenapa jadi aneh begitu sih?' _Batin Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun sampai di Incheon International Airport.

"Tidak terasa sekali perjalanannya kalau ngobrol bersama mu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Seorin mengangguk.

"Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Seorin melambai dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Tu...nggu!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tapi Seorin telah menghilang di tengah keramaian.

"Kyuhyunnie, cepat. Kita harus segera masuk mobil. Kita tidak mau membuat keributan disini kan?" Kata Kangin yang segera menarik lengan Kyu.

Mereka bertiga pun bisa bebas dari tarikan dan kerusuhan para fans di airport dengan bantuan sekuriti disana. Mereka segera masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu.

'_bertemu lagi? Tentu saja aku mau... tapi bagaimana cara menghubunginya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu nomornya.' _ Batin Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Kyu... Kyuhyun... KYUHYUN! HEI!" Kyuhyun terlonjak. Dilihatnya Sungmin dengan ekspresi marah berdiri di depannya.<p>

"A...ada apa?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku memanggilmu dan kau baru tersadar saat aku berteriak? Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada meninggi. Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia melamun.

"Aku mendengarmu kok, hyung—"

"Memangnya apa yang kubicarakan sejak tadi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Jujur saja, ia memang tidak mengingat apapun yang Sungmin katakan. Ia pun tidak tahu apa yang sejak tadi ia lamunkan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau pasti tidak mendengarku tadi. Cepat bersiap-siap. Kita harus shooting MV baru hari ini. Cepat mandi, bereskan kamarmu dan makan roti yang sudah kusiapkan di atas meja."

"E...eh? baiklah."

Kyuhyun menuruti semua perkataan Sungmin dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Biasanya pasti ia sudah melawan kata-kata Sungmin dan bermalas-malasan.

Selesai mandi dan membereskan kamarnya yang amat sangat berantakan persis seperti sebuah pesawat menabrak dan meledak lalu hancur berkeping-keping, ia menggigit rotinya dan mengambil kunci mobil untuk dipanaskan. Ia melihat ke sekitar; sepi sekali.

'_kok tumben banget dorm yang biasanya berisik ini jadi sepi. Pada kemana ya?'_ Katanya dalam hati.

Sungmin lalu datang dan mengunci pintu dorm. Mereka pun pergi ke gedung SME yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Membeli? Laguku?" Mata Seorin membesar tanda tidak percaya dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Tunggu, Ajusshi tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucap laki-laki paruh baya di depannya. Ia membetulkan pin nama bertuliskan 'Lee SooMan' di saku kiri jasnya. "Aku mendapat respon yang sangat bagus dari orang-orang sekitar tentang lagumu. Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit?"

"Uh, tunggu. Baiklah, biarkan aku bernafas sebentar. Fuuh..." Seorin mengusap wajahnya. "Aku membuatnya cukup lama. Yah, sekitar 3 hari. Seperti yang anda tahu, judulnya "It's You" dan memang mendapat respon yang amat baik dari teman-temanku. Dan ini memang lagu favorit buatanku sendiri sepanjang masa. Entah kenapa, aku dapat menuangkan segala macam perasaan ke dalam lagu ini."

"Kau punya potensi besar, Seorin. Apakah kau berminat untuk bergabung bersama kami? Kebetulan, SME sedang mencari penulis lagu karena kita pun sedang kekurangan."

"Eh? Tapi... aku masih harus kuliah."

"Kau mendapat rekomendasi besar ini dari Ms. Lee. Katanya, kau masih bisa terus kuliah selagi bekerja. Aku mendengar kalau kau tinggal sendiri kan? Kami dapat membantu uang kuliahmu sehingga kau bisa mencukupi keseharianmu saja."

"Sungguh baik sekali, Ajusshi. Tapi..."

"Aku mohon, Seorin. Orangtuamu sudah lama bekerja disini. Kau juga sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu kesusahan."

"Ba...baiklah. Tapi aku tidak menerima tawaran lain selain menjadi penulis lagu. Lagipula aku memang suka menulis lagu." Ucap Seorin akhirnya. Secercah senyum muncul di wajah lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih banyak Seorin, datanglah kapan saja kau siap untuk bekerja. Aku akan menyiapkan ruangan untukmu." Ucap laki-laki itu lagi sambil berdiri, Seorin pun ikut berdiri. Mereka bersalaman sebelum akhirnya Seorin beranjak keluar dari kantor SooMan.

Seorin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum beranjak pulang, ya, rumahnya yang lama sudah tidak ia tempat sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya. Ia menelpon sahabatnya, Lee Eunhee, dan berniat untuk main ke kantornya di SME ini setelah makan siang.

"_Yoboseyo?"_ jawab suara mungil di sana setelah beberapa saat menunggu.

"Ah, yoboseyo, Twinnie-ah?"

"_Ne. AH! __Twinnie-yaaaa! Apa kabarmu? Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang ada di sekitar SME. Mau bertemu?"

"_Tentu saja! Kapan?"_

"Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang?"

"_Baiklah. Aku tunggu di kantorku ya? Sampai nanti!"_

"Sampai nanti."

Seorin lalu berjalan ke arah cafeteria SME. Tapi saat ingin menaiki lift yang turun ke lantai 2 (tempat cafe nya) ia menabrak seseorang. Mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf! Maaf." Keduanya pun bangkit berdiri.

"Eh?"

"Lho?"

* * *

><p>"Hyung! Aku makan siang dulu ya? Laper nih!" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang sibuk mempraktekkan beberapa gerakan dance mereka.<p>

"Oh, yaudah. Bilang Heechul hyung aja sana."

"Loh? Kenapa harus sama dia?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil nunjuk Heechul yang lagi sibuk betulin rambut di kaca sambil bergaya ga jelas.

Siwon menoleh sebentar lalu kemudian melanjutkan latihannya dan tidak menjawab Kyuhyun. Kyu menghela nafas lalu melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan ke arah lift sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang. Mereka berdua terjatuh.

" Ah, maaf! Maaf." Keduanya pun bangkit berdiri.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Lho?"

"Seorin-sshi?"

"Kyuhyun-sshi! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Seorin tersenyum.

"Iya, ah, lift nya sudah ada, ayo naik. Kau mau turun juga kan?" Senyum Seorin membuat Kyuhyun reflek membalas dengan senyum.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift dan saat Kyuhyun ingin menekan angka 2, Seorin melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan dan rasanya saat itu waktu berhenti. Seorin segera menarik tangannya saat sadar dan terlihat semburat pink di wajahnya.

"Mian... Mianhae." Kata Seorin sambil menunduk.

"A...aniyeo." Balas Kyuhyun. Ia menekan angka 2 lalu terdiam.

Entah kenapa, untuk turun ke lantai 2 saja lama sekali. Padahal mereka ada di lantai 4 tadi. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bicara selama lift turun. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Padahal rasanya tadi banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan.

Lama-lama ia mulai kembali memutar ulang kejadian saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Seorin begitu lembut dan halus; mungil seperti tubuhnya. Kulitnya putih cerah tapi tidak pucat. Kyuhyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menggenggam erat tangan tadi dan apakah tubuh kecil itu akan bisa ia peluk.

Semua bayangan di kepalanya lalu terhapus saat pintu lift terbuka dan Seorin segera berlari keluar tanpa melihat ke arahnya lagi. Ia bermaksud memanggilnya, tapi bibirnya terasa kaku. Ia hanya dapat melihat Seorin menghilang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p>"Twinnie? Kau bilang setelah makan siang?" Ucap Eunhee yang melihat Seorin membuka pintu kantornya tanpa diketuk dulu; tidak seperti biasanya.<p>

"A...aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak lapar... kau tidak sibuk kan?" Seorin berkata gugup. Pipinya masih menunjukkan warna pink.

"Tidak sih. Tapi kau tidak sakit kan? Wajahmu memerah."

"Ti...tidak kok."

"Atau..." Eunhee melirik ke Seorin dengan senyum jahil.

"A...apa?" Seorin melangkah mundur.

"Tidak. Kau kesini dengan siapa? Apa yang terjadi sebelum kau kesini?" Tanya Eunhee.

Seorin terdiam sebentar lalu mulai memutar balik kejadian di lift tadi. Semua terasa begitu lambat tapi juga cepat. Tangan Kyuhyun cukup besar dan kuat. Kulitnya halus tidak seperti laki-laki lainnya. Ia kembali merasakan saat tangannya tersentuh oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terasa panas dan walaupun ia menundukkan kepalanya, Eunhee tetap bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Hmm~~?" Eunhee menggoda.

"Ayo kita ke cafe sebrang! Aku mendadak lapar lagi!" Seorin segera menarik tangan Eunhee dan berlari keluar.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di cafe sebrang karena Seorin menolak untuk makan di cafeteria SME. Disana mereka tidak sengaja bertemu Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang mampir ke sana untuk makan siang.

"Oppa!" Eunhee menyapa mereka berdua. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Oh, Eunhee. Tumben kau ke sini." Jawab Yunho. Changmin masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku malas sekali berjalan kesini. Tapi anak ini memaksa ke sini." Jawab Eunhee sambil menunjuk Seorin.

"Eh? Seorin? Kau sudah kembali ke Korea ya? Sejak kapan?" Changmin menoleh.

"Baru kemarin." Seorin menjawab simpel sambil menarik kursi di antara Changmin dan Eunhee.

Mereka mengobrol sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Eunhee, Changmin, dan Yunho segera kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Eunhee, Seorin kembali berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung SME. Ia jadi ingat, dulu ia sering sekali bermain disini.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah ke arah studio dance. Dulu ia sering bermain-main disini. Studionya kosong. Ia jadi ingin melakukan beberapa gerakan yang ia ingat. Ia suka sekali dance. Tapi ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk jadi terkenal.

Ia menyambungkan speaker ke hp nya dan mulai memainkan musik. Mungkin ia tidak tertarik pada dunia entertainmen, tapi kalo suka lagunya saja tidak apa dong? Ia pun memutar lagu favoritnya. Ia sendiri kaget saat ia tahu ia masih mengingat semua gerakannya dengan sempurna. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak melakukan ini. Lama kelamaan ia mulai terhanyut dalam musik dan gerakannya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar saat seseorang membuka pintu.

Ia terus menari sampai suara tas terjatuh menyadarkannya. Ada seorang laki-laki cukup tinggi dan kurus berdiri di pintu masuk ruang dance ini. Ia berdiri dengan mulut terbuka, dan suara tadi itu ditimbulkan olehnya karena Seorin dapat melihat jelas tas olahraganya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Seorin terdiam dan laki-laki itu pun terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara sampai sepasang tangan memeluk laki-laki itu dari belakang.

"Yah! Hyukjae-ya~ Apa yang membuatmu berdiri membatu di depan pintu?" Seorang laki-laki manis muncul dari belakang Hyukjae. Tinggi mereka hampir sama.

"Aku melihat bidadari..." Hyukjae berbisik. Cukup keras untuk didengar Seorin. Wajah Seorin memerah dan ia baru sadar bahwa mereka pasti mau menggunakan ruangan ini.

"Omo? Gadis itu? Hei, dia manis juga. Siapa namamu, manis?" Laki-laki manis itu mendekati Seorin dan mencium tangannya.

"A...ah, namaku Park Seorin. Maaf aku mengganggu, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan memakai ruangan ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang..." Seorin melepaskan tanggannya lalu bergegas mengambil hp nya dan tasnya, tapi ia dihalangi oleh tangan laki-laki tadi.

"Park... Seorin? Tunggu... jangan bilang... kau itu... Seohae?" Laki-laki itu menatap Seorin bingung. Seorin terdiam seperti mencerna lalu kemudian mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"HAERIN? Kau... Haerin? Lee Donghae?" Seorin melompat kegirangan.

"Iya ini aku! Ya ampun kau masih saja kecil seperti dulu ya!" Donghae memeluk Seorin.

"Kau makin besar saja! Berubah sekali kamu, Haerin!" Seorin balas memeluk. Mereka berdua kegirangan seperti anak kecil bahagia yang mendapat sebungkus permen untuk halloween atau apalah itu.

"Tunggu! Yah! Donghae-yah! Kau kenal dia?" Hyukjae datang menghampiri dua bocah girang ini.

"Tentu saja! Ah Seohae, perkenalkan, ini teman satu grup ku, Lee Hyukjae, atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk." Hyukjae menunduk lalu tersenyum.

"Namaku Park Seorin, salam kenal." Seorin membalas.

"Seorin? Tapi Donghae memanggilmu Seohae? Dan kau juga memanggilnya Haerin?"

"Dia ini teman kecilku. Kau tahu kan, Orang tuaku dulu bekerja disini? Orangtuanya juga begitu. Kami sering bertemu jadi sering main bersama. Namanya juga anak kecil, kita dekat sekali. Orang tua kami sering memanggil kami dengan sebutan Seohae dan Haerin kalau sedang bersama..." Jelas Donghae.

"Iya, mereka bilang, kita dekat sekali sampai-sampai susah untuk dipisahkan. Lalu mereka menggabungkan nama kami, dan sejak itu kita memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama itu. Lucu sekali ya." Seorin menambahkan sambil tertawa. Donghae ikut tertawa, mau tidak mau, Hyukjae pun tertawa.

"Jadi, hyuk, kau jatuh cinta pada Seohae?" Ledek Donghae.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya terpesona oleh dancenya." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menepuk-nepuk Donghae. "Yasudah, aku latihan dulu ya. Ayo, hae."

"Aku boleh lihat kan?" Ucap Seorin.

"Tentu saja, nanti kami bawa kau ke tempat teman-teman kami. Dorm kami ramai sekali lho." Hyukjae berkata lagi.

"Seohae, kau ingat tidak—"

"Cukup Hae, kita latihan dulu sekarang, Kau bisa lampiaskan nanti saat di dorm."

Seorin tertawa dan akhirnya memperhatikan mereka menari. Tak jarang Seorin ikut menggerakkan tangannya.

"Seohae! Ayo ikut menari bersama kami!"

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa—"

"Sudah ayo, Seorin-sshi." Hyukjae menarik tangan Seorin.

Mau tak mau, Seorin akhirnya ikut menari bersama mereka. Kedua orang itu tampak kaget dengan kemajuan pesat Seorin dalam menghafal gerakan yang cukup sulit.

"Wah! Kau hebat sekali, Seorin-sshi! Kenapa tidak bergabung saja bersama girlband lain?" Kata Hyukjae saat latihan mereka selesai. Ia melempar botol minum ke arah Seorin.

"Ah, aku tidak pernah tertarik." Seorin menangkap botol itu dan meminumnya, ia melemparkan botol itu ke Donghae dengan santai.

"Kau tahu, hyuk? Seohae itu payah sekali. Dia bisa saja menghafal satu lagu dalam sehari, tapi besoknya pasti ia lupa." Ucap Donghae sambil meneguk air yang dilemparkan Seorin.

"Berisik kau, Haerin."

"Memang kenyataan kan?"

"Hei sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang ke dorm. Aku mendengar kalian dengan nama itu, kalian terlihat seperti kembar."

"Orangtua kami juga bilang seperti itu." Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan. Hyukjae memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'ya ya aku tahu.'.

* * *

><p>"Kyu? Kyuhyun?" Shindong melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyu.<p>

"Y..ya hyung?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun terus. Ada apa sih?"

"T..tidak apa." Ia melihat ke arah Sungmin yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar kata-kata Shindong. "Oiya, Donghae dan Hyukjae hyung mana?" Kyu berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Tadi katanya mereka mau latihan sebentar. Lama juga mereka." Shindong menghela nafas. Beberapa detik kemudian, bel pintu berbunyi. "Nah itu mereka."

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa saat Shindong bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Ada apa dengannya sih? Kenapa ia jadi sering melamun? Terdengar ribut-tibut di pintu, Shindong datang sambil berteriak.

"YAAA~ uri fishy Donghae udah punya pacaaaar~~"

"Hyung! Ini bukan pacarku! Yah! Hyukjae, bantu aku menjelaskan ini! Kalau sampai Heechul hyung mendengar..." terdengar teriakan Donghae dari arah pintu depan.

"Aku mendengar apa?"

Terdengar suara Heechul, Donghae berteriak. Hyukjae tertawa diikuti suara tawa seorang gadis yang terdengar familiar. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, sangat tiba-tiba sampai ia dapat melihat Sungmin terkejut dan melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran. Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Heechul yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis mungil memasuki ruang tengah. Kyuhyun memandang dengan mata tidak percaya. Ryeowook yang sedang di dapur pun segera melesat ke ruang tamu yang sudah hampir penuh dengan orang.

"Ah, semuanya. Perkenalkan, ini Park Seorin. Teman kecilku. Ia anak dari sahabat orangtuaku." Donghae menepuk pundak Seorin.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Seorin tersenyum manis. Yang lain langsung bersemangat memperkenalkan diri, tapi saat giliran Kyuhyun, ia terdiam dan memandang lekat-lekat mata ke abu-abuan Seorin.

"Ah, dia Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin segera menepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon. Seorin terdiam sebentar lalu menunduk dan tersenyum. "Salam kenal" ucapnya.

"Leeteuk hyung pasti sedang bermain di kamarnya bersama Kangin hyung. Kalau yang lain aku tidak tahu." Kata Hyukjae.

"Seohae, ke kamarku saja yuk, aku ingin bercerita banyak nih." Donghae tersenyum.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa harus di kamarmu? Mandi dulu sana! Aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Seorin. Siapa kau memanggil Seorin sok akrab dengan panggilan Seohae? Dia jauh lebih akrab denganku!" Ucap Heechul sambil merangkul Seorin. Yang lain tertawa begitu juga Seorin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Ia terdiam memandang jemarinya.

"Iya, Haerin. Kamu mandi dulu sana. Aku tunggu disini saja, teman-temanmu asik." Seorin tersenyum. Donghae menyerah.

"Hae-ya! Mau mandi bersamaku?" Goda Hyukjae.

"Bermimpi saja kau melihat tubuh indahku!"

"Ah, jangan begitu. Kita kan sekamar, sudah sering aku melihatnya." Ucap Hyukjae sambil memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Mereka bercanda sampai akhirnya masuk kamar.

Seorin terlihat asik mengobrol dengan tiap member. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ikut bercanda, ia malah bermain dengan PSP nya. Seorin asik mengobrol dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam disini dan membantu Ryeowook, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin memasak.

"Karena malam ini kita kedatangan tamu, kita masak lebih lho. Shindong boleh nambah kok." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wuah, enak!" Ucap Henry sambil terus melahap habis makanan jatahnya.

"Seorin-sshi jago memasak ya~" Kangin tertawa melihat begitu banyak makanan.

"Ah tidak juga, aku hanya membantu oppa-oppa ini memasak kok."

"Yah! Seohae, aku lebih tua darimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memanggilku oppa?" Donghae protes dengan makanan dimulutnya.

"Berisik, Haerin tidak pantas di panggil oppa tau!" Seorin tertawa kecil.

"Kalian tuh benar-benar akrab ya." Zhoumi tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae dan Seorin.

Malam itu dorm mereka jauh lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Seorin dan Donghae akhirnya berhasil ngobrol berdua saja saat semua sudah teler dengan soju. Donghae mengajak Seorin ke beranda untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Yah, Seohae. Kau kemana saja sih? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Lalu saat kutanya orangtuaku, mereka bilang kau sudah pindah ke Jepang."

"Menghilang? Aku tidak pernah menghilang. Aku hanya tidak ada didekatmu beberapa saat saja kan?"

"Apanya yang beberapa saat? Kau menghilang dari lulus SMP tau! Aku baru tahu kau pindah ke Jepang saat lulus SMA. 3 tahun kau menghilang dan kau bilang itu hanya sesaat?"

"Yah... akupun tidak tahu kemana aku menghilang. Fuuh... udara di sini segar juga ya."

"Jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu kok kau pindah ke Jepang gara-gara apa." Donghae berkata.

"Aku juga tahu kau memutuskan untuk jadi penyanyi gara-gara apa." Seorin membalikkan.

"Dasar... kau memang selalu tahu apa saja ya." Donghae tertawa dan menjitak kepala Seorin lembut.

"Tak perlu dibahas kan?"

"Tidak."

Mereka bercanda tertawa asik berdua. Bagaimana sih rasanya bertemu teman yang sudah menghilang hampir 6 tahun? Tentu saja membahagiakan. Apalagi teman itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagimu.

Disamping itu, Kyuhyun masih tersadar. Ia melihat Donghae dan Seorin yang asik mengobrol. Awalnya ia biasa saja, tapi melihat keakraban mereka berdua, Kyuhyun mulai merasa kesal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa kesal, dan terkadang ia merasa dadanya sakit.

'_mereka hanya teman, Kyu. Hanya itu. Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Untuk apa kau memikirkan gadis yang baru kau temui beberapa hari yang lalu?'_

Tidak terasa, matanya pun merasa berat. Kepalanya mulai tersandar ke meja dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Twinnie, kau dimana?"<em> Tanya suara di sebrang sana. Seorin yang matanya masih setengah terpejam menjawab telepon yang susah payah ia jangkau. Ini masih jam 6 pagi, dan tadi malam ia baru pulang sekitar jam 2 diantar Donghae setelah beres-beres disana.

"Aku dirumah. Ada apa sepagi ini?"

"_Tidak, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak tertidur di dorm sahabatmu itu hahaha. Baiklah, selamat beristirahat."_

Teleponnya lalu dimatikan.

Seorin mendengus kesal karena ia jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan melihat wajahnya yang suram. Kantung mata yang warnanya tiga kali lebih gelap dari biasanya terlihat jelas. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah menikmati shower hangat di rumahnya—yang telah lama ia tinggalkan—ia pun membereskan rumahnya sedikit. Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya sudah beres dan waktu menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sendiri. Ia berjalan ke dapur, baru saja ia ingin mengoleskan mentega untuk menggoreng telur, seseorang menekan bel rumahnya. Ia menggerutu sedikit lalu pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sebentar." Seorin mengambil kunci lalu membukakan pintu. Terlihatlah sosok yang familiar dengan seikat bunga di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Seohae." Donghae tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada Seorin. Tentu saja itu Donghae, karena yang memanggil Seorin dengan nama itu hanya dia.

"Haerin? Kenapa pagi sekali? Ada apa kesini?" Seorin memberi jalan untuk Donghae masuk dan meletakkan bunga itu di dalam botol kaca berisi air.

"Yah, aku hanya berpikir untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Lagipula, kita sudah tidak bertemu hampir 6 tahun kan?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya? Bukannya kita sudah mengobrol semalam?"

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak merindukanku?" Donghae memulai rayuannya. Seorin tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Oiya, kau sudah sarapan?" Seorin menarik kursi agar Donghae bisa duduk.

"Belum. Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat." Kata Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, tunggu sebentar ya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, sarapan sudah terhidang. Mereka berdua menikmati sambil mengobrol lebih banyak tentang masa lalu mereka. Seorin senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Donghae lagi. Ia memang memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Korea, tapi ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tinggal lagi di rumah yang sudah kosong ini.

Ia juga senang mengetahui bahwa Donghae sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Jadi, hari ini kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Seorin sambil membereskan piring.

"Kau sudah kemana saja sejak kembali ke Korea?"

"Aku baru sampai 2 hari yang lalu"

"Kalau gitu, kita ke wonderworld aja yuk?"

"Wonderworld? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana. Ayo!"

Mereka bersiap-siap lalu naik ke mobil Donghae dan pergi ke Wonderworld, taman bermain yang sudah lama sekali tidak Seorin kunjungi. Itu salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Mereka bermain-main sampai langit mulai gelap. Seorin dan Donghae tampak lelah tapi mereka senang sekali.

"Bagaimana Seohae?"

"Hari ini hebat sekali! Aku kangen tempat ini!" Seorin tersenyum puas.

"Aku tahu, kau kan sangat suka tempat ini." Donghae balas tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan saat titik titik hujan mulai turun dan makin lama makin deras membasahi Wonderworld. Seorin dan Donghae yang kaget segera berlari ke arah yang teduh, tapi hujan semakin deras. Donghae lalu menarik Seorin ke dalam kotak telepon umum. Disana mereka tidak akan bertambah basah; yah walaupun mereka sudah cukup basah.

"Kau tidak apa kan, Seohae? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Donghae berkata cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Haerin. Dulu juga kita sering bermain hujan kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau kan punya anemia! Pasti nantinya kau akan sakit! Pakai ini, paling tidak, kau akan jadi sedikit hangat."

Donghae memakaikan jaket hitamnya ke Seorin, meninggalkannya dengan sebuah kaos putih tipis yang sudah agak basah. Seorin tentu tidak tega melihat Donghae kedinginan dan nantinya akan sakit.

"Haerin, kau nanti sakit juga lho." Ia lalu mengalungkan tangannya di tubuh Hae membuatnya memeluk Hae erat; lagipula Ia juga kedinginan.

"Eh?"

Donghae yang sadar sempat kaget. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum karena tahu maksud Seorin. Ia memeluknya kembali. Kadang mereka tertawa mengingat dulu mereka juga suka melakukan ini di bawah pohon karena kedinginan.

"Seohae... Aku sangat merindukanmu." Donghae berucap, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut coklat kemerahan Seorin. Nada suaranya berubah.

Seorin tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya, tangan ada di siku Seorin dan kepala tertunduk seperti sedang menangis, tapi ia tidak menangis. Perlahan wajahnya terangkat memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang bulat sempurna; menatap Seorin dalam-dalam. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Seorin yang pucat dengan sedikit warna merah merona dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menaikkan dagu Seorin, mendekatkan wajahnya,

Lalu bibir mereka bertemu.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, kau ini aneh. Tidak bisakah kau main game dengan benar? Kau sudah kalah berkali-kali karena melamun terus!" Tegur Kibum yang duduk disebelah Kyu dan sedang bermain game bersama.<p>

"Ah, maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau kecapaian. Istirahatlah. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu sekarang."

"E...kibum?"

Tapi Kibum sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu. Kyu menghela nafas dan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyuuuuuuu~ kita ke taman bermain, yuk?"

"E...eh Mochi... Taman bermain?"

"Iya, bareng Zhoumi dan Sungmin hyung~ ayolah~"

"Aku tidak apa sih—"

"Yasudah ayo!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyu, Henry, Zhoumi, dan Sungmin pun sampai di tujuan. Mereka masuk. Bermain dengan riang seperti anak kecil; kecuali Kyu yang hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya, Henry menariknya naik rollercoaster paling tinggi. Lama kelamaan, ia mulai menikmatinya.

Hari mulai gelap dan hujan rintik-rintik turun dan semakin deras. Mereka berteduh di bawah sebuah toko. Sungmin yang sudah senang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi pun meminta Kyu untuk membelikan minum untuknya, Henry, dan Zhoumi. Dengan sebuah payung, ia berjalan ke sebuah toko minuman. Setelah memesannya, Kyuhyun berbalik tapi kehilangan arah. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memutar.

Ia memutar dan saat itu ia melihat 2 orang yang ia kenal, di dalam kotak telepon umum. Bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan dan terlihat jelas dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri; Donghae dan Seorin.

Tanpa sadar, kedua gelas minuman beserta payung terjatuh dari tangannya. Dadanya seperti ditusuk berjuta bilah pisau dan rasanya sangat sakit. Kedua sisi bibirnya mulai terangkat membentuk senyuman yang pahit. Hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tertawa kecil.

_'O...oh... Haha... Jadi Donghae hyung dan Seorin itu... Pacaran? Sudah kuduga... Mereka akrab sekali... Tentu saja keduanya punya perasaan yang sama. Mereka kenal sejak kecil... Aku...'_

Ia terdiam di kata 'Aku', dia kenapa?

Sedikit demi sedikit air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya dan bergabung bersama titik hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Senyumannya perlahan hilang dan lututnya terasa lemas. Ia terjatuh dan menangis-entah untuk apa ia menangis.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Kyuhyun tidak kembali dan Sungmin mulai khawatir. Henry sudah tertidur di pangkuan Zhoumi karena kelelahan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyu, beberapa kali dicoba, tidak ada yang mengangkat, tapi setelah 3x mencoba akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat. Suara hujan terdengar jelas.<p>

_"Yoboseyo?" _Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak.

"Kyuhyun? Kau dimana? Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

_"Sungmin hyung? Ah tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera kesana."_

"Tunggu... Kyu—"

Klik.

Teleponnya dimatikan. Sungmin masih khawatir. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun datang basah kuyup dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Sungmin langsung kaget dan menghampiri Kyu.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau basah begini? Matamu merah sekali... Kau habis menangis?" Sungmin segera menarik Kyu ke tempat yang teduh. Kedua gelas minumannya segera diberikan ke Zhoumi.

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa hyung... Sungguh." Kyu setengah tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Matamu bengkak dan kau basah kuyup begini!" Sungmin menggoyangkan badan Kyu sedikit. "Ayo kita pulang—"

Sungmin bermaksud memanggil Zhoumi untuk membangunkan Henry, tapi tiba-tiba sosok di depannya itu oleng dan akhirnya Kyu terjatuh, untungnya, Sungmin sempat menahan tubuh Kyu yang jauh lebih besar darinya agak tidak terbentur langsung ke lantai. Badannya panas sekali dan nafasnya berat. Sungmin panik karena Kyu tak juga sadar, ia memanggil Zhoumi dan Henry lalu mereka segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang bicara selama mereka naik mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Donghae memfokuskan dirinya menyetir sedangkan Seorin tidak menoleh sama sekali dari jendela. Rasanya semua begitu canggung.<p>

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sampai di rumah Seorin, tapi tidak ada yang bergerak atau bicara. Sampai akhirnya Seorin bergerak untuk membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Haerin." Kata Seorin sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan senyum simpul. Ia mengambil tas tangannya dan melepas jaket Hae.

"Simpanlah." Kata Hae sebelum Seorin melepas jaketnya.

"Baiklah..." Seorin menarik nafas lalu membuka pintu. "Sampai nanti—"

"Seohae..." Donghae menarik tangan Seorin saat gadis itu beranjak keluar dari mobil. "Mianhae" lanjutnya.

Donghae berucap dengan mata yang sayu dan berkaca-kaca. Seorin menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya sebentar lalu tersenyum pada Donghae yang kemudian melepas tangannya dari Seorin. Gadis itu menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke rumah tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Donghae.

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di jok kursi mobilnya. Ia memeras otaknya.

'_Pabo... kenapa kau lakukan itu, Hae? Kau lihat kan betapa dalam tatapan matanya padamu? Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.'_ Batinnya.

Belum sempat ia menyalakan mobilnya, hp di kantongnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Leeteuk.

"Yoboseyo? Hyung-ah?"

"_Donghae? Kau bisa pulang sekarang?"_ Suara Leeteuk terdengar panik.

"Eh? Waeyo hyung?"

"_Kyuhyun demam tinggi, ia masih tidak sadar sekarang. Cepatlah pulang, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

"Apa? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!" Donghae menutup teleponnya dan langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat ke dormnya.

Setelah sampai disana, ia pun segera membukakan pintu untuk Shindong yang menggendong Kyu. Donghae sempat memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyu yang dari tadi hanya diam terpejam dan bernafas dengan sulit; panas sekali, ini sudah gawat. Ia bingung kenapa Kyu bisa sakit seperti ini, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Sungmin bilang, dia kehujanan. Sepertinya ia ada di bawah hujan cukup lama, apalagi cuaca saat itu cukup dingin. Kyuhyun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan Leeteuk berkata bahwa dokter bilang, ia terkena Tipus dan Pneumonia. Ia harus tinggal dan di rawat di rumah sakit sampai keadaannya sembuh total. Dokternya juga berkata bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu sehingga muncul gejala stress. Dokternya berharap para member bisa lebih menaruh perhatian padanya.

Tentu saja Leeteuk merasa sangat khawatir, sebagai leader ia harus bisa membantu Kyuhyun. Ia berkata pada yang lain untuk membiarkannya bertanya kepada Kyuhyun tentang masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Ia berencana menanyakannya saat Kyu sudah sadar dan kondisinya lebih baik. Leeteuk sedang berjalan-jalan saat ia menemukan Donghae sedang duduk terdiam di sebuah bangku taman rumah sakit. Donghae menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan sedih. Leeteuk menghampirinya.

"Donghae, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Leeteuk menghampiri.

"Ah, hyung... tentu saja, silahkan." Donghae sedikit bergeser.

"Kau terlihat bingung. Adakah yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati. Donghae menoleh sebentar lalu menghela nafas. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita jika tidak mau."

"... hyung... apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Donghae tiba-tiba berkata.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Leeteuk menjawab tenang. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan Donghae bicarakan. "Hmm... boleh kutebak? Seorin-sshi?"

"... molla..." Donghae menghela nafas. "Entahlah hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Tadi aku mengajaknya ke wonderworld. Tentu saja aku sangat rindu pada Seohae, bayangkan, 6 tahun menghilang tanpa kabar!" Donghae menegakkan duduknya.

"Lalu?"

"Hujan turun. Aku menariknya untuk berteduh, ia sedikit basah dan karena aku tahu dia punya penyakit anemia. Jadi aku memberikan jaketku padanya, ia memelukku untuk menghangatkanku, dan memang, semua itu biasa kami lakukan saat kami masih kecil. Tapi tadi... rasanya..."

"Rasanya...?"

"Aku tidak ingin melepasnya lagi, aku tidak ingin dia hilang lagi dari hidupku. Aku memeluknya dan tiba-tiba saja... AAAGH!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya saat ingatan tentang tadi mulai memasuki kepalanya.

"Kau menciumnya?" ucap Leeteuk polos. Donghae yang sedang menunduk terdiam lalu akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan itu. Saat aku melihatnya lagi, ia hanya diam. Itu membuatku sakit dan merasa bersalah." Donghae menarik nafas. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi cobalah untuk bicara padanya lagi. Dengan itu kau akan tahu, apakah kalian bisa saling menyayangi atau baginya, semua itu hanya rasa sayang sebagai teman. Cobalah mengerti dia dan jangan paksakan kehendakmu. Dia akan terluka, kau tidak mau itu kan?" Leeteuk akhirnya memecah keheningan. Donghae mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Donghae tersenyum.

"Ah, sama-sama. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat ada adikku yang merasa sedih." Leeteuk memeluk Hae. Hae tersenyum dan balas memeluknya.

* * *

><p>"Seorin-ah? Kau sakit?" Ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya; Lee Sooman.<p>

"Ah, tidak ajusshi. Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Lagumu akan segera di nyanyikan. Aku yakin akan segera terkenal, selamat ya."

"Wah, bagus sekali. Siapa yang akan menyanyikannya?"

"Tadinya, kami ingin menyimpan lagu ini lebih lama, tapi akhirnya kami menemukan konsep yang bagus untuk MVnya juga. Lagu ini akan dinyanyikan oleh Super Junior."

"O...oh... Baguslah! Pasti hasilnya akan sangat bagus. Terima kasih banyak, ajusshi."

"Tidak, akulah yg harusnya berterima kasih."

"Kapan laguku akan di rekam? Aku ingin melihat mereka, saat latihan juga."

"Entahlah, kami harus menunggu sampai Kyuhyun-sshi keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Eh? ... Rumah sakit...?"

"Seorin tidak tahu ya? Aku juga baru dengar semalam. Dia sepertinya kelelahan, jadi harus istirahat. Katanya ia mengalami gejala stress yang cukup kuat serta tipus dan pneumonia. Mungkin ia sedang mengalami masalah."

"..."

"Baiklah Seorin, sampai disini dulu ya. Besok kita ngobrol lagi. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang."

"B...baiklah, ajusshi. Terima kasih."

Seorin beranjak pergi ke ruangannya kembali. Sulit baginya untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Rasanya terakhir kali dia lihat, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, dia memang agak sedikit diam tapi bukan berarti dia sakit kan?

Untuk apa dia memikirkan Kyuhyun?

_'Seorin, kau baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari saja tapi kenapa kau jadi peduli? Kau juga harus fokus pada pekerjaanmu! Dan juga...'_

Ya tentang Donghae. Kejadian kemarin itu sangat tidak terduga. Tentu saja Seorin kaget, ia juga merindukan Donghae, tapi tetap saja, walaupun dulu ia menyimpan perasaan pada Donghae, sekarang ia tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Ia harusnya merasa senang karena berarti, Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya lebih dari 6 tahun lalu.

6 tahun.

Dan semua itu sudah berlalu. 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menghilang dan melupakan semuanya. Tentu saja ia sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Donghae sudah pudar. Ya, Donghae sangatlah terlambat. Andai saja Hae bertindak lebih cepat, ia tidak akan menderita di bawah perasaan yang tidak menentu ini.

"Seohae."

Seorin menoleh ke arah suara yang amat dikenalnya. Entah dia itu bermimpi atau bagaimana, tapi Donghae berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan tampang lusuh yang seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan kaosnya tidak rapih. Dan yang paling penting; entah sejak kapan dia masuk. Seorin berdiri berniat untuk keluar, tapi Donghae menarik tangannya.

"Seohae... Tolong dengarkan. Sebentar saja." Katanya. Pandangannya begitu sedih, Seorin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengar, ia mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk.

"Maafkan aku untuk yang kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman; ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melepasmu lagi... Bisakah kau menjawabku?"

"... Entahlah, Haerin. Aku sedang bingung sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dulu... Aku memang menyimpan perasaan yang kuat padamu. Tapi 6 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Hae." Seorin akhirnya menjawab.

"... Aku mengerti. Seandainya aku menemukanmu lebih cepat..."

Tidak ada yang bicara. Memang kenyataannya begitu, Donghae hanya sedikit terlambat. Andai saja Seorin tidak bertemu Kyu; mungkin tidak seperti ini jadinya.

Kyuhyun.

Kenapa harus dia?

"Bukankah kau sudah bersama Jessica?" Ucap Seorin kemudian. "Terakhir kita bersama saat SMP, kau terus membicarakan Jessica kan?"

"Seohae..."

"Aku menahan sakit yang cukup besar saat itu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Seohae...! Maafkan aku!" Donghae menggenggam tangan Seorin.

"Tidak Haerin! Semua itu sudah berlalu. Lagipula saat itu, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu kecuali temanmu sejak kecil." Seorin menepis tangan Donghae.

"Aku dan Jessica sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Walaupun percuma rasanya mengatakan ini. Tolong jangan membeciku, Seohae. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi tolong jangan jauhi aku. Aku ingin tetap melindungimu, sebagai adikku paling tidak." Donghae tersenyum sedih.

"Haerin..." Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Seorin mengangguk. Baginya, Hae itu juga penting.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di wonderworld itu, Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan kondisinya semakin membaik, tapi ia masih harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia terdiam di atas tempat tidur rumah sakitnya. Semuanya sangat membosankan. Kenapa ia jadi lemah sekali sih? Bisa-bisanya masuk rumah sakit hanya karena kehujanan.<p>

Ia teringat kejadian di bawah hujan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa amat kesal. Ia meremas selimutnya sangat keras sehingga ia bisa merasakan jarum infusnya agak tertarik. Lalu terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kyuhyun bernafas dulu lalu menjawab.

"Masuk saja." Pintu kemudian terbuka dan masuklah Leeteuk dengan sebuket bunga.

"Kyuhyunnie? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menaruh bunga itu di dalam vas kosong di sebelah tempat tidur Kyu.

"Lebih baik..." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Donghae sedang ada urusan jadi aku yang kali ini menjengukmu, lagipula, aku ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan denganmu." Leeteuk lalu duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Kyu dan membantunya menaikkan sandaran tempat tidur.

"Ada urusan apa, hyung?" Ia menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar nama Donghae.

"Apa kau... ada masalah?" Leeteuk langsung bertanya. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya tidak bisa membohongi Leeteuk, ia benar-benar punya masalah.

"Tidak—"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kyu."

"..."

"Paling tidak, kau bisa meringankan bebanmu dengan bercerita padaku. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menderita seperti ini. Tolonglah."

"... Hyung... aku kesal pada diriku sendiri."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku... tidak tahu apa maksud dari perasaan ini. Aku bertemu dengannya lebih dulu, hyung... tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja Donghae hyung muncul dan..."

"Maksudmu itu... Seorin-sshi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Leeteuk sempat terkejut sebentar lalu akhirnya terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka kehadiran Seorin bisa membuat Kyu dan Donghae langsung bersikap seperti ini. Memang benar, Kyu bertemu Seorin lebih dulu dibandingkan Donghae, tapi tetap saja, secara tidak langsung, Donghae lah yang pertama bertemu.

"Aku melihatnya, hyung..."

"Melihat apa?"

"Donghae hyung dan Seorin..."

Mata Kyu menutup, ia menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya meremas selimut dengan keras. Tanpa diucapkan lagi pun, Leeteuk sudah mengerti. Donghae sudah bercerita padanya tentang itu.

"Kau tidak mau mendapatkannya?"

"Hyung?"

"Kau tidak mau memilikinya?" Leeteuk berkata lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau, hyung." Kyuhyun akhirnya berkata,

"Kalau begitu, cobalah. Satu kabar baik untukmu, Donghae tidak berpacaran dengan Seorin-sshi."

"Hyung... kau serius?"

"Ya. Donghae sendiri yang berkata seperti itu."

"YES! Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa mereka—" Senyum merekah begitu saja di wajah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat senang, padahal ia masih sangat kesal beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada Seorin-sshi langsung." Leeteuk mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Eh, hyung?"

"Yoboseyo, Seorin-sshi? Ye ye, ne. Tunggu sebentar." Leeteuk lalu menyerahkan hp nya ke Kyuhyun.

"_Yoboseyo?"_ Suara lembut Seorin terdengengar. _"Nuguya?"_

"Y..yoboseyo?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan hati-hati,jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. "Na Kyuhyun—"

_"AH! Kyuhyun-sshi! Gwaenchana? Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku khawatir sekali!"_

"Na gwaenchana."

_"Ada perlu apa denganku? Tadi Leeteuk-sshi bilang kau ingin bicara denganku?"_

"..."

_"Kyuhyun-sshi?"_

"Seorin-ah, Saranghaeyo."

* * *

><p>"Ting~ Ting~"<p>

"Tidak cocok." Seorin mencoret catatan di buku kecilnya lalu kembali mencari tuts yang benar. "Tidak juga."

Ia kembali mencoret lalu meletakkan pensil dan bukunya di atas meja. Ia mengehela nafas. Pekerjaannya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin memang tidak mudah, tapi menjadi lebih tidak mudah dengan semua masalah yang ia hadapi bersamaan seperti ini. Seorin menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi. Tiba-tiba saja hp nya berdering.

"Yoboseyo? Leeteuk oppa?" Seorin menjawab.

"_Yoboseyo, Seorin-sshi?" _

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk lalu berbisik, _'ada yang ingin bicara denganmu'_. "Ah, baiklah. Aku pakai headset dulu ya."

_"Ye ye, ne. Tunggu sebentar."_

"Yoboseyo?" Ucap Seorin setelah teleponnya dialihkan. "Nuguya?"

"_Y..yoboseyo?"_ Suara yang agak berat dan bernada khas yang agak sedikit serak terdengar. _"Na Kyuhyun—"_

"AH! Kyuhyun-sshi! Gwaenchana? Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku khawatir sekali!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Seorin sudah mendahuluinya. Jujur saja, ia sangat khawatir.

_"Na gwaenchana." _Jawabnya pelan.

"Ada perlu apa denganku? Tadi Leeteuk-sshi bilang kau ingin bicara denganku?"

_"..."_

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

_"Seorin-ah, saranghae."_

"..." Tentu saja Seorin kaget, semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi rasa senang meledak di dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

_"Saranghamnida..." _Lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bercanda. Mendengar isakan Seorin, suaranya agak sedikit panik. _"E...eh? Waeyo? Jangan menangis..."_

"A..ani... Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah." Seorin menghapus air matanya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

_"Seorin-ah gomawo." _Kyuhyun akhirnya berkata.

"Ne." Seorin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

_"Saranghae."_

"Saranghae."

Lalu mereka berdua menutup teleponnya bersamaan dengan senyum. Dunia pun ikut tersenyum, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Seorin, Donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya dari luar. Donghae tetap memegang janjinya, ia akan selalu menjaga Seorin. Baginya sekarang, kebahagiaan Seorin adalah segalanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang bahagia setelah menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum pada Leeteuk dan memeluknya. Ia bahagia sekali sampai-sampai ingin menangis.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian Seorin jadi rajin menjenguk Kyuhyun dan mereka tidak ragu-ragu menunjukkan hubungan mereka di depan para member Super Junior lainnya.<p>

"Kyuhyunnie aah~" Seorin menyuapi Kyuhyun bubur buatannya sendiri. Kyu sudah boleh pulang, tapi masih harus beristirahat.

"Aah~" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan Seorin menyuapinya. Ia tersenyum. Terkadang mereka berdua bercanda dan tertawa riang.

"Yah! Makan sendiri sana Kyu! Kamu sudah sehat masih saja manja minta disuapi Seorin!" Heechul datang dan melempar Kyu dengan bantal kecil.

"Enak saja! Aku masih sakit hyung!" Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Dasar manja! Ayo Seorin, biar saja si Sungmin yang menyuapinya!" Heechul menarik tangan Seorin dan mau tidak mau Seorin ikut Heechul, ia melambai ke Kyu dengan senyum minta maaf. Kyu cemberut.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena kau masih SAKIT, aku akan menggantikan Seorin menyuapimu." Kata Kangin sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin menolak menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan beribu alasan.

"T...tidak usah, hyung. Aku makan sendiri saja."

* * *

><p>Lebih dari seminggu kemudian, Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali sehat sepenuhnya dan bekerja seperti biasa. Tak jarang ia main ke tempat kerja Seorin. Ia kadang membantu Seorin dan menghiburnya dengan bermain klarinet.<p>

"Yah! Pergilah, lama-lama aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!" Seorin tertawa sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya.

"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku pergi? Kau yakin~?" Ucap Kyu dengan nada jahil.

"Apa sih!" Seorin tertawa kecil.

"Seorin-ah, rambutmu kau potong?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hanya sedikit, bawahnya saja biar rapih."

"Jangan potong lagi ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... Suka rambutmu panjang. Indah sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan potong lagi." Seorin tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Oiya, aku sudah harus pergi sekarang. Aku mau latihan bernyanyi."

"Nyanyi apa?"

"Lagu lah!"

"Iya aku tau, tapi lagu apa?"

"Hmm~ apa ya?"

"Kyuu!"

"Ayo sudah kau ikut saja!"

"Yah! Pekerjaanku belum selesai—"

* * *

><p>Semuanya berkumpul di ruang latihan. Sooman pun ada disitu. Ia tersenyum kepada Seorin dan mempersilahkannya duduk melihat latihan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, Sooman memberikan kertas pada Seorin.<p>

"It's You".

"Seorin, maukah kau memainkan nadanya untuk latihan mereka kali ini? Yah, lagipula, kau kan yang menulis lagu ini."

Yang lain terlihat kaget. Mereka tidak tahu kalau yang menulis lagu ini adalah Seorin; termasuk Kyuhyun. Seorin mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke arah keyboard. Ia menarik nafas lalu mulai memainkan nadanya.

_Neorago_

_Dareun saram piryo eobseo naneun geunyang neorago  
>Dashi hanbeon mooreo bwado naneun geunyang neorago<br>Imi neoneun dareun saramiggejjiman  
>Eojjeol sooga eobseo dashi dorikil soo eobseo Oh~<br>Ne noonbichi ddeureoweodeon soongane  
>Gaseum gipeun moseul bakdeon soongane<br>Miryeon eobshi baro neoreul seontaekhaesseo  
>Geurae nan neorago<em>

_Oh nan~  
>Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago<br>Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago  
>Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo<br>Oh nan~  
><em>_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo__  
><em>_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok  
>Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo<br>Oh nan~_

Sooman bertepuk tangan begitu juga dengan para staff yang ada di sana. Seorin menghela nafas, ia sudah lama tidak memainkan lagu ini. Meskipun ia yang menciptakannya, tapi ia disibukkan oleh kuliah dan pekerjaannya hingga tidak ada waktu bersantai.

"Seorin, kau mau makan bersama nanti?" Kyuhyun menghampiri saat latihannya sudah selesai.

"Erm.. sepertinya tidak bisa... aku ada banyak pekerjaan. Maaf ya." Seorin menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi nanti aku main ke ruanganmu ya?"

"Iya." Seorin tersenyum, mereka pun kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menghela nafas.<p>

'_Sebentar lagi waktunya'_

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah siap?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah, iya hyung."

"Ayo Kyu, kau bintang tamu untuk hari ini. Jangan menghela nafas melulu dong." Shindong menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku nervous, hyung."

"Ah! Masa begitu saja nervous? Ayolah, ini hanya kejutan kecil-kecilan tahu!" Heechul menambahkan.

Kyuhyun berdoa agar rencananya berjalan lancar. Ia sudah meninggalkan catatan kecil di meja Seorin sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Dia datang! Dia datang!" Hyukjae berteriak dari arah depan. Yang lain langsung sibuk bersembunyi dan Kibum mematikan semua lampu.

"Permisi? Oppadeul?" Seorin masuk dan kebingungan dengan keadaan dorm SuJu yang gelap gulita. Ia berjalan dan menyalakan lampunya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY~~!"

Seorin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ruang tamu dorm sudah disulap menjadi ruang pesta. Benar-benar tertata rapih dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja dengan kue di atasnya. Seorin sendiri lupa bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya ada disana. SuJu, DBSK, Eunhee, SooMan dan beberapa staff SM.

Semuanya bergantian memeluk Seorin yang hari ini genap 18 tahun. Semuanya, kecuali Kyu. Seorin celingukan, tapi tiba-tiba lampunya kembali mati semua. Yang lain panik tapi kemudian lilin di atas kue itu menyala satu persatu menerangi ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. 18 lilin menyala terang.

_'Saengil chukkahamnida, saengil chukkahamnida... Saranghaneun uri Seorin. Saengil chukkahamnida'_

Kyuhyun muncul dari belakang Seorin. Lalu yang lain mulai bernyanyi. Seorin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu akhirnya memeluk Seorin erat, begitu juga dengan Seorin.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" Terdengar teriakan Heechul dari arah belakang sambil meloncat kegirangan.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" Junsu ikut berseru, yang lain pun mengikuti. Kibum berlari dan menyalakan lampu. Henry langsung mengambil kamera.

"Yah! Aku tidak akan melakukannya di depan kalian!" Kyuhyun protes sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Seorin tertawa, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Berarti kau akan melakukannya kan~?" Goda Yoochun.

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun meledak.

"Yasudah, ayo Seorin tiup lilinnya dulu!" Hyukjae mempersilahkan.

"Make a wish!" Jaejoong berseru senang.

Seorin terdiam sebentar, berdoa dengan khusyuk lalu dibantu Kyuhyun, dia meniup ke 18 lilin itu sampai habis. Yang lain bertepuk tangan.

"Ayo kita makan kue nya!" Shindong dan Changmin segera menyerbu tapi dihentikan oleh Yunho.

"Yah! Kalian ini! Biarkan Seorin memotongnya dulu!" Yunho berkata tegas.

"Seorin, potong kue nya dan berikan pada orang yang paling kau sayangi!" Kata Ryeowook bersemangat. Semuanya berseru pada Kyu.

"Baiklah, yang pertama..." Seorin memotong kue nya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Lalu ia berhenti di depan Eunhee dan memberikan kuenya. Yang lain tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku yang paling disayangi Seorin!" Eunhee berkata senang.

"Lalu yang kedua..." Seorin meninggalkan Eunhee yang sedang sibuk menyuapi Yunho yang mencibir kepada Changmin karena dia mendapatkan kuenya lebih dulu. Seorin lalu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Seorin-ah, saranghae" Kyuhyun menerima suapan dari Seorin dan menyuapi Seorin. Yang lain berseru kencang. Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi Seorin dengan tiba-tiba. Seruan mereka makin kencang.

"Yang ketiga..." Seorin kembali memotong. Yang lain berusaha merebut kue Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang terakhir ya!" Yesung mengingatkan. Seorin mengangguk.

Seorin berjalan mengelilingi mereka lagi. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, Seorin berhenti di depan Donghae yang kaget dan tidak menyangka akan diberi kue. Donghae yang tadi duduk langsung berdiri dan teriakan kecewa terdengar.

"Gomawo yo.. Seohae." Donghae tersenyum.

"Ne, Haerin." Seorin menyerahkan sepiring kue untuk Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Saengil chukkae.." Donghae memeluk Seorin dan sebaliknya.

"Yah! Seorin! Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkannya! Aku lebih tampan daripada Kyu dan Hae tau!" Heechul melemparkan protes. Yang lain tertawa.

"Kau itu cantik, chullie. Bukan tampan." Hangeng memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Yah! Dua orang ini... Mulai deh ya." Sungmin berkomentar.

Malam itu, dorm SuJu ramai. Tapi menjelang tengah malam, dorm lama-kelamaan menjadi sepi. DBSK dan Eunhee sudah pulang duluan, dan beberapa member SuJu sudah tertidur. Seorin pun harus segera pulang. Ia membantu Ryeowook dan Kibum berberes-beres lalu Kyuhyun mengantarkan Seorin pulang.

"Seorin-ah... Kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyetir.

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini!"

"Aku juga senang kalau kau senang. Nah, ini rumahmu kan? Kok sepi sekali?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Eh? Kamu tidak apa-apa tinggal sendiri? Kalau kau mau... Aku bisa menyediakan kamar untukmu di dorm kami. Aku khawatir kalau kau tinggal sendiri."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untukku Kyu—"

"Tapi aku mau direpotkan olehmu, Seorin. Aku ingin menjagamu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu pindah, tapi tolong segera telepon aku jika ada sesuatu, ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kyu." Seorin tersenyum. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat Seorin.

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun berkata pelan. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Seorin. Wajahnya mendekat lalu mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman lembut dan manis. Waktu seperti mempersilahkan dunia berhenti sesaat untuk dua orang yang saling mengasihi ini. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menyudahinya. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae"

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan berlalu dan semuanya masih sangatlah normal.<p>

Pada suatu hari, dorm SuJu terasa sepi. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan piano nya dan buku tulis lagu nya. Beberapa sedang berbelanja dan ada juga yang sekedar jalan-jalan karena hari ini mereka mendapat libur. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengajak Seorin pergi, tapi Seorin berkata ia harus tinggal sampai malam di kampusnya karena tugas.

Tiba-tiba saja hpnya berdering; Donghae-hyung.

"Yoboseyo hyung?"

_"Ah, Yoboseyo. Kyuhyunnie, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kau ingin dibelikan apa? Lagipula aku sambil jalan-jalan."_

"Loh? Hyung jalan kaki? Kupikir hyung membawa mobil."

_"Mobilnya dibawa sama Hangeng."_

"Oh... Boleh deh hyung, belikan aku eskrim ya? Cuacanya panas sih."

_"Oke deh. Oiya kamu sedang apa?"_

"Sedang membuat lagu."

_"Lagu? Tidak biasanya... Oh, pasti buat Seohae kan? Ciee~"_

"Apa sih, hyung. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke dia ya!"

_"Tuh kan benar! Iya, tenang saja Kyu, aku tak akan bilang. Apakah Hyukjae sudah dirumah?"_

"Hyukkie hyung? Belum, tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali si Kibum yang sedang tidur di kamarnya."

_"Ah, kau yakin? Aku kebingungan mencarinya. Tadi katanya ia pergi sebentar tapi lama sekali kembalinya..."_

"Mungkin dia nyasar hyung, coba kau—"

_"Ah, itu dia. Hyuk—!" _Terdengar suara keras lalu bantingan.

_"Trek."_

"Hyungie? Donghae hyung?"

_"Tut... Tut... Tut..."_

"Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menelpon lagi tapi tidak bisa. Ia mendadak merasa amat khawatir. Apakah teleponnya terjatuh? Atau ia diserang orang? Atau...? Ia kemudian menelpon Hyukjae. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Tersambung, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Ia berlari berusaha mencari Donghae. Ia punya firasat buruk. Tadi sebelum pergi, Donghae sempat bilang kalau dia dan Hyukjae mau pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar taman utara. Pada saat sedang berlari, hp nya kembali berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo?" Jawabnya tanpa melihat ke layar hp.

_"Yoboseyo, Kyuhyunnie? Maaf aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu tadi!"_ Jawab Hyukjae panik.

"Tidak apa hyung, tapi apa yang terjadi? Kau ada di dekat Donghae hyung kan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

_"... Donghae kecelakaan."_

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun seperti ditusuk pisau. Hyungnya yang ia sayangi kecelakaan?

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?" Tanyanya panik.

_"Entahlah, kau lihat kan, dia itu pucat dari pagi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia berlari tanpa melihat sekitar dan... Dan... Dia tertabrak."_ Suara Hyukjae terdengar frustasi.

"Sekarang kalian ada dimana?"

_"Aku sudah memanggil ambulans dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku sudah memberitahu Sungmin hyung."_

"Rumah sakit apa? Aku akan segera kesana!"

Setelah diberitahu, Kyuhyun segera berlari ke rumah sakit. Di jalan, ia teringat sesuatu; Seorin. Donghae adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Seorin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberitahunya sekarang, ia takut Seorin akan terluka.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit itu dan segera berlari ke tempat Hyukjae. Nafasnya sudah habis sejak tadi tapi ia masih tetap berlari. Ia melihat Hyukjae duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan terkepal; berdoa.

"Hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kyuhyunnie?" Terlihat jelas mata Hyukjae yang merah dan bengkak serta bajunya yang berbekas darah.

"Hyung... Bagaimana Donghae hyung...?"

"Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya sekarang" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah lampu UGD yang menyala. "Yang lain belum bisa datang, tapi mereka bilang akan datang secepatnya."

"Hyung... Haruskah ku telepon Seorin?" Kyuhyun menunduk. Hyukjae terdiam.

"Teleponlah dia..."

Kyuhyun meraih hp dari sakunya. Tangannya terasa kaku untuk menekan tombol 'call'. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kyu akhirnya menelpon Seorin. Matanya berair dan suaranya serak. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bicara nanti atau tidak.

_"Yoboseyo? Kyuhyunnie?"_ Seorin menjawab.

"... Yoboseyo..."

_"Wae? Ada apa? Suaramu kenapa Kyu?"_

"Jangan pedulikan aku sekarang... Donghae hyung..."

_"A...ada apa dengan Haerin? Kyu?"_

"..."

_"Kyu, jawab aku! Ada apa dengan Haerin?"_ Seorin terdengar semakin panik.

"Dia... Kecelakaan. Kondisinya kritis..."

_"'APA? K... Kau ada dimana? A...aku akan segera kesana!"_

Setelah memberitahu tempatnya, Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya lalu duduk di lantai bersandar ke tembok. Air matanya mulai mengalir tapi dengan cepat dihapusnya. Setengah jam kemudian, Seorin datang terengah-engah. Ia sangat panik.

"Kyuhyun? Dimana Haerin? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Air mata mengenang di mata Seorin. "Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, dimana Haerin?"

"Dokter masih berusaha menyelamatkannya... Tenang dia akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menghampiri Seorin dan memeluknya erat. Melihat Seorin sedih sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit.

Kyuhyun terus memeluk Seorin selama Seorin menangis. Sudah hampir lewat tengah malam saat dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Hyukjae terbangun, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" Kata Hyukjae pelan agar tidak membangunkan Seorin.

"Kami sudah berusaha... Saat ini dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Tapi rupanya benturan yang ia terima cukup keras dan fatal. Saya tidak yakin dia akan bisa terus bertahan... Mungkin hanya beberapa hari.." Dokter menghela nafas. "Kemungkinan dia akan sadar besok. Tolong berikan sebanyak mungkin dukungan agar dia bisa bertahan lebih lama."

"Tak ada cara lain kah, dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Dokter menggeleng.

"Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin... Sekali lagi kami minta maaf."

Dokter berlalu bersamaan dengan datangnya pagi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur semalaman, berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahu Seorin bahwa sisa hidup Donghae hanya beberapa hari lagi atau tidak. Saat Seorin terbangun, Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan dia tidak akan memberitahunya.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut dahi Seorin.<p>

"Pagi... Bagaimana Haerin?" Seorin bangun perlahan.

"Ia sudah melewati masa kritis. Hyukjae hyung sudah ada di dalam. Kau lapar? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bangun. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Seorin khawatir.

"Biar aku saja yang beli, kau masuk duluan saja. Istirahatlah di dalam, lihat, matamu merah. Kau tidak tidur?" Seorin berkata khawatir sambil mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa jangan khawatir..." Kyuhyun memegang tangan Seorin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan mungil itu.

"Paling tidak, istirahatlah sekarang. Aku akan membelikan sarapan untuk kita juga Hyukjae." Seorin tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin datang bersama Kibum. Mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar Donghae. Keduanya terlihat panik.

"Kyuhyun! Kyu!" Sungmin berlari.

"Hyung?"

"Yah! Kenapa kau semalam pergi begitu saja tiba-tiba? Aku bingung tahu! Sendirian dan pintu tidak dikunci!" Protes Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Lebih penting dari itu, bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" Sungmin menutup mulut Kibum.

"Dia... Sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi..."

* * *

><p>"Apa...?" Hp Heechul terjatuh dan otomatis telepon yang sedang ia terima terputus. Badannya seketika terasa lemas, untung saja Hangeng segera menopangnya.<p>

"Chul? Ada apa?"

"Hae... Dia..."

"Ada apa dengan Hae?"

"Dia kecelakaan..."

Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Yesung yang sedang ada di sana segera menoleh. Mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul.

"Chullie, kamu serius?"

"Sungmin baru saja menelponku..."

Yang lain kebingungan. Mereka ingin sekali pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi mereka masih banyak pekerjaan. Mereka tidak bisa pergi karena malam ini mereka harus segera pergi ke Tokyo untuk jumpa pers. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa.

* * *

><p>"Maksimal seminggu?" Sungmin membelalak tidak percaya saat dokter kembali datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Donghae. "Sebegitu parahnya kah, dokter?"<p>

"Ya, saya pun masih sulit untuk percaya. Kenapa ia bisa terbentur sampai sekeras itu. Tapi mungkin dengan dukungan kalian, ia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Hyung..." Kibum berkata lirih. Ia duduk di sebelah kasur Donghae dan menundukkan kepalanya diatas tangan Donghae yang pucat.

"Apa yang harus kita perbuat...? Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini, Hae?" Hyukjae masih menunduk.

Beberapa menit tidak ada yang bicara, tiba tiba saja Kibum terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung? Donghae hyung?" Kibum terlihat kaget dan menggenggam tangan Hae erat. "Hyung kau dengar aku?"

"Kibum? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menghampiri.

"Donghae hyung... Dia sadar! Tadi aku merasakan tangannya bergerak!"

"Hyung? Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun ikut memanggil Donghae. Sungmin dan Hyukjae langsung menghampiri.

Benar kata Kibum, tangan Donghae bergerak. Lalu matanya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Matanya terbuka lalu berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya bibirnya tersenyum.

"Mian..hae..." Kata Donghae lirih.

Yang lain entah kenapa mulai bernafas lega. Mereka sangat senang dengan kesadaran Donghae, walaupun mereka tahu, Donghae hanya punya waktu seminggu. Mereka segera memberitahu para Hyung yang tidak hadir dan semuanya merespon dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba hp Kyuhyun berdering,

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Ah, Kyuhyunnie?"_

"Seorin? Dimana kau?" Yang lain otomatis menoleh saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama Seorin.

_"Maaf, aku mendadak harus segera datang ke kampus. Tapi pulang aku akan segera ke sana lagi. Maaf ya..."_ Seorin berkata setengah hati.

"Tidak apa, kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu."

_"Terimakasih..."_

"Sama-sama.."

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya. Hyukjae bilang, Shindong, Ryeowook dan Kangin akan datang dan mereka bisa pulang untuk beristirahat karena mereka masih punya banyak jadwal. Tapi tidak ada yang ingin pulang.

* * *

><p>4 hari berlalu. Kesedihan para member semakin menjadi setelah mereka tahu, hidup salah satu anggota mereka hanya 3 hari lagi, atau mungkin kurang. Rasa khawatir selalu ada dan kecemasan sangat terlihat di mata para member. Mereka masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa karena kecelakaan saja, Donghae bisa meninggal. Apa yang sebenarnya Donghae lakukan sampai bisa kecelakaan seperti itupun tidak ada yang tahu; termasuk Hyukjae.<p>

Hari ke-5, akhirnya Seorin bisa menjenguk Donghae. Ia sangat sedih karena tidak bisa ada lebih cepat. Pekerjaannya membuat dia harus pergi ke Gwangju untuk beberapa hari. Seharusnya ia kembali 4 hari lagi, tapi ia meminta untuk dipulangkan lebih cepat dan entah kenapa, ia berhasil mendapatkan izin itu.

Ya, hanya Seorin yang tidak tahu kalau hidup Donghae hanya 2 hari lagi. Bahkan, Donghae sendiri sudah tau.

"Mianhae..." Seorin masuk terengah-engah ke dalam kamar rawat Donghae. Disana ada Heechul, Siwon, dan Yesung.

"Ah.. Seorin." Heechul menghanpiri. Siwon memberikan tempat duduk untuk Seorin.

"Haerin? Gwaenchana...?" Seorin berusaha tersenyum tapi air matanya setitik demi setitik jatuh ke tangan Donghae yang pucat pasi.

"Gwaen...chana..." Donghae tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh kepala Seorin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Jangan menangis... Seohae. Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

"Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan sih? Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa seperti ini?" Seorin berkata sambil memukul sedikit lengan Hae.

"Karena... Seohae?"

"HE?"

"Bercanda kok... Hahaha."

"Haerin!" Seorin ikut tertawa.

"Seohae, kau tidak memotong rambutmu lagi kan?"

"Eh? Ani.. Waeyo?"

"Jangan dipotong ya... Rambutmu itu indah."

Seorin terkejut mendengar perkataan yang sama dari Donghae seperti yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Seorin tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda janji. Donghae pun tersenyum.

Yang lain mulai tersenyum dan lama kelamaan ikut tertawa bersama Seorin dan Donghae. Suasanya berangsur-angsur meringan. Tidak ada lagi rasa suram di antara mereka. Donghae pun terlihat lebih ceria dengan kehadiran Seorin. Siwon tersenyum pada Heechul dan Yesung. Dialah yang berhasil membuat Seorin dapat pulang lebih cepat dari kegiatan kampusnya. Hari berikutnya, yang berkunjung adalah Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Hangeng. Semua member menyempatkan diri berada di sisi Donghae, termasuk Seorin yang setiap hari berkunjung.

Lama kelamaan mereka pun mulai bisa bercanda ria dengan Donghae sampai akhirnya, seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, tapi Donghae masih bertahan. Suatu keajaiban. Yang lain semakin sering mengajak Hae tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun Hae tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, atau bahkan turun dari kasurnya, ia masih tetap ceria seperti biasa. Dokter melihat kemajuan dalam diri Donghae dan kalau memang memungkinkan, ia bisa bertahan lebih dari sebulan, atau bahkan sembuh. Mungkin memang memakan waktu dan persentasenya kecil, tapi jika keajaiban berpihak pada mereka, semua bisa terjadi.

* * *

><p>"Aku beli bunga dulu ah~"<p>

Seorin bersiul ria dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit. Ia berhenti di sebuah toko bunga, dan membeli seikat bunga kesukaan Donghae; mawar putih. Setelah membayar ia pun beranjak ke rumah sakit tempat Donghae dirawat, karena terlalu terburu-buru, di tengah jalan hampir saja ia tertabrak mobil. Selembar foto dari dompetnya terjatuh.

Ia buru-buru memasuki rumah sakit dan menaiki lift. Ia berharap agar keadaan Hae sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Seorin baru saja ingin melangkah masuk saat ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan; ramai sekali. Sepertinya, hari ini semua member SuJu berkunjung. Seorin membuka pintunya dengan senyum,

"Seorin?" Kyuhyun yang ada di dekat pintu menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan matanya bengkak.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa? Kenapa—"

Seorin merasa bingung karena tingkah Kyuhyun dan suara isakan terdengar. Tapi tiba-tiba seakan para member membuka jalan untuknya, Seorin dapat melihat tubuh Donghae yang pucat pasi. Matanya menutup dengan tenang seperti tertidur. Seikat mawar putih ditangan Seorin terjatuh, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ia dapat merasakan tenaganya yang perlahan-lahan hilang lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

[Flashback]

Malam sebelum kejadian...

_"Donghae hyung, Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Siwon datang sambil meletakkan buah pemberian Kangin dan Zhoumi._

_"Entahlah. Aku merasa... Ringan..."_

_"Ringan? Kau mau makan buah? Aku akan kupaskan untukmu."_

_"Boleh, terimakasih wonnie."_

_Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook datang. Mereka bercanda ria seperti biasa, tapi hari ini Donghae lebih banyak tidur. Ia terlihat lelah sekali. Kemudian hp Sungmin berbunyi, dari Leeteuk. Sungmin berbicara sebentar lalu memberikan hpnya kepada Donghae. Dibantu Yesung, Donghae menerima telepon dari Leeteuk._

_"Yoboseyo... Hyung?" Jawab Donghae lemah. __Ia masih merasa ngantuk._

_"Yoboseyo. Donghae? Apa kabarmu? Merasa baikan?"_

_"Entahlah, aku lelah sekali. Aku juga merasa ringan. Rasanya ingin tidur."_

_"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Donghae. Jika kau ingin tidur, tidurlah."_

_"Hyung?"_

_"Aku akhirnya sadar... Kami telah terlalu lama menekan dirimu, Hae. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita, meskipun tidak rela aku mengatakan ini, tapi jika ini semua terlalu berat untukmu, jangan paksakan dirimu."_

_"Aku..."_

_"Sekarang beristirahatlah, pikirkanlah lagi kata-kataku. Sampai jumpa..."_

_Telepon dimatikan, dan dikembalikan ke Sungmin. Semua kembali seperti biasa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di sana._

_03:58_

_Donghae masih terjaga, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia kembali memikirkan soal kata-kata Leeteuk di telpon tadi. Ia pun masih tidak mengerti. Tapi semakin ia mengingat kata-katanya, tubuhnya semakin ringan. Sakit yang dirasakannya perlahan-lahan pudar._

_05:43_

_Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Ia memandang sekitar dan melihat layar hp nya. Ada 2 sms, mungkin dari semalam. Ia membukanya dan melihat salah satu sms yang ternyata dari Seorin; ia akan datang besok siang. Saat ia ingin membalas sms, tiba-tiba saja Donghae kejang-kejang. Kyuhyun yang panik segera menekan tombol panggil darurat. Syukurlah karena gerakan Kyuhyun yang gesit, kondisi Donghae kembali normal. Ini memang kadang terjadi beberapa kali. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjaga di dekat Donghae. Sungmin memutuskan keluar untuk membeli makanan untuk Kyuhyun dan dia._

_05:50_

_Donghae terbangun dan memanggil Kyuhyun. Matanya terbuka dan kulitnya masih pucat. Kyuhyun segera duduk di sebelah ranjang Donghae. Tangan Donghae yang pucat meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mereka berpegangan erat. Donghae menoleh dengan pandangan lembut ke arah Kyuhyun._

_"Hyung? Ada apa?"_

_"Kyuhyunnie... Aku sudah mengerti maksud dari Leeteuk hyung.."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan tolong... Jaga Seohae baik-baik..."_

_"Hyung? Donghae hyung? Kau-"_

_Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Donghae sebelum akhirnya kedua mata indahnya tertutup rapat dengan senyum di bibirnya. Genggaman tangannya yang ada di dalam genggaman Kyuhyun melonggar dan terjatuh lemas. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Lalu air matanya perlahan jatuh. Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha memanggil dokter. Karena ia sudah tahu semuanya; Donghae hyung telah memilih waktunya. Mereka sudah menahan Donghae terlalu lama. Tangis Kyuhyun makin deras. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri; untuk Donghae juga._

_"Kyuhyun...?" Sungmin muncul di depan pintu kamar. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis kencang dan Donghae yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi, bungkusan yang ia bawa pun terjatuh. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya._

_"Hyung.. Beritahu yang lain..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan berat hati._

[Flashback/End]

* * *

><p>"...Seperti yang telah tertulis... Dari debu kembali menjadi debu..."<p>

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan sunyi. Isak tangis kerap terdengar karena tidak ada yang bisa menahan duka. Hitam mewarnai lokasi pemakaman itu. Hujan turun seolah ikut menangisi kepergian Lee Donghae. Semua berduka. Seorin dibawah perlindungan payung yang dipegang Kyuhyun hanya dapat melepas kepergian sahabat tersayangnya itu dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

><p>Dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian Donghae dan semuanya kembali normal. Setiap tahunnya, satu persatu dari mereka akan membawakan sebatang bunga mawar putih.<p>

"Seorin, kau mau ke makam Hae hyung setelah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu Seorin membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita mampir ke toko bunga dulu ya!" Ucap Seorin setelah mengganti air di vas bunga mejanya.

Merekapun akhirnya pergi ke makam Hae. Setelah berdoa, mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tangan Seorin.

"Seorin... Kondisimu akhir-akhir ini bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Anemia ku tidak terlalu parah kok. Tapi memang, aku tidak boleh kecapaian yang berlebihan."

"Sama seperti yang dikatakan Hae hyung. Kau harus lebih menjaga kondisimu."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Oiya, karena aku tidak mengizinkanmu datang ke konserku besok, kau harus nonton ya di rumah."

"Jahat sekali kau tidak memperbolehkanku menonton." Seorin memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga sangat mengharapkanmu untuk hadir. Tapi jangan kecapaian, ok? Kau boleh menonton, tapi dari backstage saja ya?"

"Yah... Baiklah... Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku bisa menontonmu langsung." Seorin tersenyum.

Esoknya, Seorin dijemput oleh Junsu untuk menonton konser. Walaupun tidak puas di backstage, tapi Seorin senang bisa bertemu Kyuhyun dan para member lain serta membantu para staff membetulkan rambut dan baju mereka.

"Lagu ini, kuciptakan untuk orang yang sangat berharga padaku. Yang merubah hidupku. Semoga kalian semua juga dapat merasakannya." Kyuhyun berkata lalu turun ke backstage. Yang lain mulai bernyanyi.

...

_Love oh baby my girl_

_Geudaen naeui jeonbu_

_Nunbushige areumdaum naeui shinbu_

_Shini jushin seonmul_

_Haengbok han ga yo_

_Geudaeui kkaman nuneseo nunmuri heureujyo_

_Kkaman meori phappuri dwil ttaekkajido_

_Naeui sarang naeui geudae_

_Saranghal geoseul na maengsehalgayo_

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal_

_Phyeongsaeng maeil haejugo shipeo_

_Would you marry me_

_Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragago shipeo_

_Geudaega jami deul ttaemada_

_Nae phare jaewojugo shipeo_

_Would you marry me_

_Ireon naeui maeum heoraghaejullae_

_Phyeongsaeng gyeothe isseulke (I do)_

_Neol saranghaneun geol (I do)_

_Nun gwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do)_

_Neoreul jikhyeojulkkae (My love)_

_...  
><em>

Saat bagian Kyuhyun menyanyi, ia muncul kembali ke stage dengan menggendong Seorin ala Bridal Style. Para fans berteriak sedangkan Seorin sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Kyuhyun karena malu. Seorin tidak menyangka tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun datang dan menggendongnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan Seorin dan kembali bernyanyi sambil terus menggandeng Seorin dengan senyum, kadang ia mengajak Seorin berdansa. Member SuJu lainnya pun bersenang-senang di atas panggung seperti Hangeng yang berdansa dengan Heechul, Siwon dan Leeteuk yang langsung direbut Kangin, Ryeowook dan Yesung, dan banyak lagi. Sampai akhirnya di akhir lagu, Kyuhyun berkata,

"Lagu ini kuciptakan khusus untukmu, Seorin." Lalu Kyuhyun berlutut dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya... _"Will you marry me?"_ Sekejap suasana panggung menjadi sepi. Lampu sorot diarahkan ke Kyuhyun dan Seorin.

_"I do"_ Seorin ikut bernyanyi. Semuanya ikut bertepuk tangan. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mencium bibir Seorin lembut. Teriakan fans semakin keras.

* * *

><p>Dibelakang panggung, semuanya memberi selamat. Seorin pikir ini semua cuma bercanda ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun memang merencanakan ini sejak lama. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mengajak Seorin keluar dan melamar dengan lebih pribadi. Tentu saja Seorin berkata 'iya'. Tapi sebelum itu ia juga harus memberitahu Kyu.<p>

"Aku akan tunggu sampai kau selesai Kuliah..." Kata Kyu mantap. Seorin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku bahagia sekali." Seorin memeluk Kyu. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ada sesuatu yang harus diberitahukan kepadamu."

"Ada apa?"

"Mulai lusa, aku harus ke Jepang menemui pamanku. Juga mengurus kelulusanku nanti. Tapi aku janji akan kembali secepatnya. Tidak apa kan?"

"Lusa?... Berarti aku tidak dapat mengantarmu ke airport dong..."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, Kyu."

"Baiklah, janji?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang kemudian disambut oleh jari kelingking Seorin yg mungil.

"Janji."

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, aku sudah mau naik pesawat, sudah dulu ya Kyu."<p>

_"Tunggu! Kau masih pakai cincin dariku kan?"_

"Ahahahah. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melepasnya."

_"Okee, hati-hati di jalan Seorin. Kembalilah secepatnya, aku harus bersiap tampil sekarang. Saranghae"_

"Saranghae"

Seorin tersenyum. Ia mematikan teleponnya lalu masuk ke pesawat. Setelah memasukkan bagasinya ke cabin, ia duduk sambil memegang tas tangannya yang kecil. Seorang pramugari datang dan meminta kartu tanda pengenalnya untuk di data. Ia lalu mengambil jepit pemberian Kyu pada saat mereka pertama kencan. Ia memakainya lalu melihat ke arah jari manis tangan kirinya, cincin perak pemberian Kyu.

Cincin itu sederhana, tapi bermakna besar baginya. Dan juga bagi Kyu. Cincin itu Kyuhyun beli dengan uangnya sendiri dan Seorin sangat menghargai itu. Semua terasa indah jika memandang cincin itu. Seorin reflek tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela saat pesawat mulai bergerak dalam mode taxi untuk ke runway. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan saat dia baru pertama kali bertemu Kyu memasuki pikirannya. Ia pun kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang tidak disangkanya akan dialami di negara kelahirannya sendiri.

Ia baru saja akan bersandar di kursinya saat ia melihat pemandangan dari jendelanya.

_Tuhan._

_Ini tidak adil_

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya.<p>

"Ya hyung. Tapi... Aku agak sedikit nervous."

"Yah, itu normal."

"Dia nervous gara-gara tidak sempat mengantarkan Seorin!" Ucap Kibum jahil.

"Kibum!"

"Lho? Memang Seorin kemana?" Siwon bingung.

"Ia harus ke Jepang beberapa hari—"

"Kyuhyun! Kemari sebentar!" Hyukjae memanggil.

Kyuhyun permisi kepada Siwon lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat Hyukjae. Tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing sekali. Ia terjatuh. Ryeowook yang ada di dekatnya segera menghampirinya sambil membantunya berdiri. Dompetnya tidak sengaja terjatuh.

"Kyu, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak..."

"Hati-hati ya." Ryeowook kembali ke pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aish..." Gumamnya saat melihat fotonya dan Seorin agak robek karena dompetnya terjatuh. Ia kembali menyimpannya dan beralih ke Hyukjae.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak, lagipula kita sudah harus keluar sekarang. Ayo!"

Mereka menampilkan lagu pertama, 'Don't Don'. Performan mereka sangat bagus dan bertenaga. Mereka sangat bersemangat apalagi ia tahu bahwa konser mereka yang diselenggarakan 2 hari tiketnya dengan cepat habis. Kyuhyun lebih bersemangat lagi karena ia diperbolehkan menjeput Seorin di bandara walaupun setelah itu harus segera kembali ke tempat konser.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke backstage. Senyum menghiasi wajah para personil Super Junior. Mereka segera berganti baju dan punya sedikit waktu untuk bersantai sebelum lagu berikutnya. Kyuhyun sedang memainkan hpnya melihat foto-foto Seorin; ia sudah merindukan gadis itu sekarang. Tiba-tiba Kibum berlari terengah-engah sambil memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun.

"Seorin naik pesawat apa?" Tanyanya panik.

"He? XXX Airlines. Kenapa?" Kyuhyun kebingungan. Memang hanya Kibum yang tahu keberangkatan Seorin. Kibum menghela nafas lalu terduduk. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Baru saja aku dapat kabar... Kalau XXX Airlines gagal tinggal landas karena..." Ia menarik nafas. "Menabrak pesawat lain yang akan mendarat secara darurat."

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti. Semuanya begitu cepat. Belum ada setengah jam sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Seorin. Matanya memandang Kibum yang panik dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Secara tidak langsung Kibum mengatakan bahwa Seorin sudah...

Meninggal.

"Tapi Kyu, masih ada kesempatan. Aku dengar, ada beberapa yang hilang. Kita bisa lihat di daftarnya nanti. Sekarang kita tampil dulu, ya?"

Sedikit harapan ada di benak Kyu. Tapi siapa yang bisa selamat dari kejadian mengerikan itu? Ia mulai putus asa, ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun di atas panggung selain Seorin. Sering kali ia lupa kalau ia harus bernyanyi. Para hyung nya mulai protes.

"Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu sih? Kau mengacaukan konser kita tahu!" Marah Kangin. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang kosong karpet abu-abu ruang ganti mereka. "Yah! Jawab aku!"

"Hyung! Cukup, tolong. Kyu hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Sebaiknya ia tidak usah ikut tampil dulu." Kibum segera melindungi Kyu.

"Iya hyung, biar aku yang menggantikan bagian Kyuhyun." Ryeowook yang sudah mengerti permasalahannya langsung ikut membantu.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun diberikan waktu istirahat. Ia merasa tidak enak pada hyung nya tapi, ia masih tidak percaya soal kecelakaan ini. Ia menyalakan tv dan berita tentang kecelakaan itu ada. Kyuhyun segera memperhatikan dengan detail. Nama Seorin ada di daftar orang meninggal. Kyuhyun terkejut. Ditambah lagi saat sebuah kamera mendekat ke puing-puing pesawat, entah kenapa ia dapat melihat dua benda kecil diantara abu hitam itu; cincin perak serta sebuah jepit bunga pemberiannya kepada Seorin.

Air mata mengalir dari sisi matanya dan tangannya meremas kencang bantal yang sedang ia pegang. Emosinya mulai tak tertahankan. Kyuhyun sudah tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pernikahannya dengan Seorin, tapi semua harus berakhir beberapa hari setelah ia melamar gadis itu. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin dan melempar bantal yang sedang ia pegang. Tangannya memukul meja kaca di depannya berkali-kali sampai pecah dan membanting semua yang ada di atasnya. Ia tidak peduli apakah ia melukai dirinya sendiri atau tidak.

Sungmin dan Yesung yang lebih dulu kembali mendengar keributan itu dari ruang istirahat Kyuhyun. Mereka bingung dan segera datang menghampiri. Melihat kejadian itu, mereka sangat terkejut karena tangan Kyuhyun sudah babak belur dan kulitnya robek karena terkena pecahan kaca mengeluarkan darah dengan deras. Kyuhyun terus berteriak dan melempar barang disekitarnya tanpa kendali. Sungmin segera memanggil yang lain dan Yesung berhasil menghentikan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Kangin datang dan memukul Kyuhyun agar pingsan. Kibum melihat ke arah TV dan mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan langsung dirawat karena tangannya terluka cukup parah. Ia mungkin tidak bisa memegang apapun sampai sembuh total. Kibum akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada para member Suju dan disambut dengan kesuraman. Begitu cepat Seorin menyusul Donghae. Dan mereka tidak ingin begini. Semua ini terlalu dramatis. Mereka tahu, Seorin itu sahabat Donghae, orang yang paling Donghae sayang bagaikan keluarganya sendiri, tapi kematian Seorin ini terlalu mendadak dan rasanya, semua ini hanya seperti drama atau cerita dan sebagainya yang terlalu dramatis. Tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Bahkan ceritapun tidak semuanya berakhir bahagia.

Bagi mereka yang ikut menyaksikan aksi Kyuhyun memberanikan diri melamar Seorin di depan fans, berita kematian Seorin cukup mengejutkan. Semuanya tidak pernah disangka. Kebahagiaan digantikan dengan kesedihan. Hidup tidak adil. Semua sudah berakhir dan entah apa yang dihadapi Kyuhyun setelahnya. Kyuhyun masih mempunyai waktu, tapi apakah ia akan bisa menahan diri agar tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya atau bahkan... Membuang waktunya dan membuat cerita ini berakhir lebih cepat? Semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Lagipula, kita sudah selesai, kan?

-end-


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue, The Very The End

**Title:** **너라고** [It's You]  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Length:<strong> Two-shots  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Cho Kyuhyun - OC  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Comedy/Angst/Romance  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own the characters, only the story.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Feelings will never ever lie. When someone catches your attention, there's no way you can take your eyes of them. You fall so deep into your feelings and when you know they've gone somewhere, you can't get rid of it.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

5 tahun berlalu dengan cepat seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di waktu sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Kyu masih memakai cincin yang sama dengan yang diberikannya kepada Seorin. Ia masih tenggelam dalam kepekatan hatinya sendiri dan ini membuat para hyung nya kesulitan. Ia memang kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa, tapi 3 tahun belakangan, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa lebih kehilangan terjadi; ia tidak dapat lagi menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk bermain musik. Untuk makan pun, ia kesulitan. Ia merasa hidupnya sudah sia-sia jika ia tidak bermain musik, dan tanpa kehadiran Seorin di sisinya.

Ia berpikir, kalaupun tangannya seperti ini, dengan bantuan hyungnya tersayang, Donghae. Dan gadis yang paling ia sayangi, Seorin, ia akan bisa melewati semua ini. Tapi mereka berdua sudah tiada. Yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup seperti ini adalah para hyungnya yang tetap setia menemaninya. Ia masih sangat bersyukur.

Suatu hari, ia memutuskan untuk bersantai sedikit. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan tenggelam. Walaupun ia sudah berhasil naik sedikit, ia tetap harus berusaha agar kembali seperti Kyu yang dulu, Kyu yang ceria. Masa lalu biarkan berlalu. Biarkan mereka menjadi setitik air yang kemudian jatuh dan bergabung bersama sungai menuju lautan luas yang tak terbatas dimana semua ingatan tersimpan. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit jendela kamarnya lalu beranjak ke beranda. Ia bersandar di kursi sambil menikmati angin sore yang sejuk.

"Kyuhyun? Kau ada waktu?" Siwon dan Leeteuk muncul dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin belajar star craft—" Siwon baru saja ingin mengucapkan permintaannya saat Leeteuk menutup mulutnya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Senyum Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memakai kemeja yang digantungnya di belakang pintu lalu berjalan turun ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya seseorang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Hangeng, Shindong, dan Henry. Dari postur tubuhnya, orang itu perempuan. Gadis itu membelakanginya jadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. Rambut gadis itu pendek sebahu, terpotong dengan rapih dan punya warna lembut coklat kemerahan. Henry menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di tangga dan segera bangkit.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Ini—" Henry baru ingin bicara, tapi dihentikan oleh Hangeng.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya bersandar. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyum dan Kyuhyun tersentak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa kabarmu, Kyuhyunnie?" Gadis berambut sebahu itu tersenyum manis. Matanya yang sebelah kiri tertutup perban tipis. Tapi ia masih dapat melihat warna keabu-abuan dari mata kanannya yang bulat sempurna.

"... Seorin?" Kyuhyun berkata tidak percaya dan ragu. Ia perlahan mendekati gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama mendiang kekasihnya itu. Wajah mereka serupa, hanya rambutnya saja berbeda. "Rambutmu..."

"..." Gadis itu terdiam dengan senyum.

"Tapi... Ini benar-benar kau kan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang terasa kaku ke arah wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Aku pulang..." Gadis yang di panggil Seorin itu berkata lembut saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya.

"Selamat datang..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum yakin lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dan dengan lembut mereka berciuman. Pelukan hangat melengkapi pertemuan kembali dua orang yang telah terpisah jauh dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Pemandangan yang mengharukan sampai-sampai Leeteuk dan Heechul menangis melihatnya. Mereka tidak akan menyangka Seorin akan pulang.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

_Bel pintu berbunyi. Yesung membukakan pintu dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya; Seorin. Rambutnya memang berbeda, tapi dia benar-benar Seorin. Mata kirinya diperban._

_"...Seorin...?"_

_"Yesung oppa? Apa aku berubah banyak 5 tahun ini sampai kau tidak mengenaliku?" Seorin bercanda._

_"Bukankah kau... Ah, Masuklah... Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya di dalam."_

_Mereka masuk dan segera saja Yesung ke ruang tamu. Kedatangan Seorin cukup membuat yang lain terkejut. Apalagi Zhoumi yang langsung menghampiri Seorin. Semua terlihat bingung. Lalu Seorin mulai bercerita._

_"Aku mengalami kecelakaan itu. Tapi sungguh keajaiban, aku selamat walaupun lukaku cukup parah. Kartu pengenalku sedang dipegang oleh seorang pramugari, jadi mereka salah mengenaliku. Aku terlempar cukup jauh dan ditemukan oleh sepasang suami-istri. Mereka merawatku dengan baik dan aku kembali pulih dalam 3 tahun."_

_"Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung pulang kemari?" Tanya Shindong._

_"Aku kehilangan ingatanku selama 4 tahun setelah ditemukan suami-istri itu. Barulah setahun terakhir ini aku kembali mengingat satu persatu ingatanku yang telah hilang. Semuanya bagaikan mimpi."_

_"Matamu..." Heechul meringis_

_"Yah, itu kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Aku kehilangan pengelihatan mata kiriku. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur tidak ada yang berefek lebih parah dari ini. Dan selain itu, rambutku tidak selamat." Seorin menghela nafas._

_"Kau cocok dengan potongan rambut itu." Hyukjae berkomentar._

_"Terima kasih." Seorin tersenyum._

_"Maukah kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Leeteuk. Tanpa disebut namanya pun, Seorin dan yang lainnya sudah mengerti._

_"Apakah ia masih menungguku?" Tanya Seorin pelan, matanya menyorotkan kesedihan._

_"Ia selalu setia, Seorin. Ia bahkan masih memakai cincin yang sama dengan yang diberikannya kepadamu." Ryeowook menambahkan._

_"Tapi cincinku..."_

_"Tidak usah khawatir, Seorin. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi membutuhkan cincin itu. Karena kalian akan segera memiliki yang baru." Siwon tersenyum._

_"Aku tidak sabar menanti acaranya!" Ucap Sungmin senang._

_"Kenapa kalian bisa begitu yakin?" Seorin tertawa._

_Yang lain tertawa. Leeteuk mengajak Siwon pergi bersamanya memanggil orang yang sejak tadi dimaksudkan. Orang yang sangat dicintai dan mencintai Seorin. Orang yang berjanji akan terus menunggunya. Orang yang berjanji akan tetap bersamanya selalu; Kyuhyun._

[Flashback/End]

* * *

><p>"Berjanjilah kepada satu sama lain, bahwa dua insan yang hari ini telah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, akan saling melengkapi dan berjalan diatas tali yang sama selamanya, dan berdoalah agar kematian pun tidak akan memisahkan jiwa raga kalian. Ucapkanlah janji masing masing..."<p>

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, dengan seluruh jiwa raga berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya dalam keadaan seperti apapun."

"Dan aku, Park Seorin, berjanji akan selalu setia mendampinginya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan seburuk maupun sebaik apapun."

"Dan kami berdua akan selalu menyimpan dan menjaga janji ini agar dapat terus bertahan tanpa rusak sedikitpun oleh waktu."

Dan berakhirlah sebuah kisah cinta sederhana yang mungkin sudah biasa kita dengar dan mungkin sudah biasa dijadikan cerita. Tapi semua yang terjadi bisa saja lepas dari takdir. Jangan pernah menyerah, sedikitpun. Janganlah lagi menoleh kebelakang.

**-fin-**

* * *

><p>"Appa pulang! Appa pulang!" Ucap seorang bocah laki-laki mungil tampan yang dengan riang meloncat-loncat ke arah pintu.<p>

"Bisakah kau bukakan pintunya? Umma sedang sibuk memasak."

Bocah itu berlari dengan senang dan membukakan pintu dengan gesit. Sambil berlari ia melakukan beberapa gerakan dance dengan ceria. Ia harus melompat sedikit untuk meraih kenop pintu. Lalu pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria tampan sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki itu kemudian menggendong anak itu dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Appa!"

"Halo sayang, kau merindukan appa-mu?" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini umma masak enak lho!" Anak kecil itu tersenyum senang.

"Wah, benarkah itu?"

"Donghae-ya! Ayo turun dari appa dan segera bantu umma menyiapkan makan malam." Sebuah suara lembut dari arah dapur terdengar.

"Ya umma!" Anak itu segera turun dari pelukan pria itu dan berlari ke dapur.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya yang nyaman. Ia melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya yang sudaha puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ia lihat. Tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya berdering, ia lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Yoboseyo, Kyuhyunnie?"_

"Ah, Hyukjae hyung? Apa kabar?"

_"Baik baik.. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Tentu saja baik. Kudengar istrimu sudah melahirkan, hyung?"

_"Ya begitulah.. Aku senang sekali. Anak perempuan yang manis. Hahaha. Oiya, besok kau ingat kan?"_

"... Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajak Seorin juga Donghae."

_"Jangan lupa kabari yang lain. Dan juga, sebatang mawar putih setiap orangnya."_

"Pasti hyung, aku tidak akan mungkin lupa. Ah Seorin sudah memanggilku. Sampai besok Hyung."

_"Sampai besok."_

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali teleponnya dan beranjak ke ruang makan, tapi sebelum itu, ia meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi sebuah cincin perak di dekat dua buah foto. Cincin itu adalah cincin pertama Kyuhyun yang sepasang dengan milik Seorin. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua foto di atas meja telepon itu.

Dibawahnya framenya bertuliskan:

- Kyuhyun & Seorin's Wedding - dengan foto Kyuhyun dan Seorin di altar.

- Kyuhyun , Donghae , Seorin - foto Kyuhyun, Seorin dan little Donghae; anak pertama mereka.

Lalu mereka pun hidup bahagia, walau tidak selamanya, _we hope that they can live happily ever after just like a fairy tale!_

**- The Very The End -**


End file.
